I miss you
by Akino Shin
Summary: sakura H kembali lahi ke Konoha setelah 3 tahun meninggalkannya dan Sasuke u.


Finding Love by Seiki no Meiji

AnimeNaruto Rated;M,Indonesian,Romance & Friendship, Sasuke U. & Sakura H

Hah,konnichiwa semuanya..*menebarkan senyum terpaksa* Ini adalah fic M pertama yg saya buat..mohon maav jka byak kalimat yang salah..

Finding Love

Disclaimer: Naruto Â© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke Sakura

Rating: M

Warning: Lemon implisit,Gaje

Cerita ini bukan buat dikonsumsi anak d bwah 16 tahun..Saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini coz saya sudah memperingatkannya.

Don't like,,Don't read !

= = = 000 = = =

Chapter 1

"Di lantai yang dingin..aku menghembuskan nafas yang panas..Musim Dingin 3 tahun yang lalu,rasa sakit di saat itu..masih terasa sampai sekarang"

Ingat seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno dalam setiap penelusurannya yang tak berujung sambil memandang kosong ke arah luar jendela yang telah diwarnai dengan jatuh nya daun daun yang berguguran.

"Hei,murid pindahan" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat belakang seperti ekor kuda yang telah membuyarkan lamunan sang gais berambut pink itu

"Ah" tunggu aku hanya menjawab ah? Singkat banget *di cubit pacar*

"Ternyata memang Sakura..Kau pindah ke Oto sejak kelas 2 SMP kan?"dipegang tangan Sakura oleh gadis pirang yang bernama Ino Yamanaka

"Wahh,,Ino sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" wait sejak kapan Sakura dan Ino berteman? Bukannya mereka rival? Dasar baka jangan sok tahu *di pukul author senior*

Ya aku sudah lama meninggalkan desa Konoha..Meninggalkan sekolah,teman,dan juga sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat aku cintai secara tersembunyi.. jika kuingat lagi,aku tinggal di kota ini sampai kelas 2 karena ayahku pindah kembali lagi kekota ini setelah 3 tahun lamanya..Tidak ada yang berubah dengan desa ini,bangunan yang tetap sama,penduduk yang masih ceria,suasana yang masih terasa nyaman..tapi yang membuat diriku merasa kesepian dan kehilangan adalah semenjak pindah aku belum melihat ataupun bertemu dengan dirinya..aku merindukannya…sangat rindudengan laki laki itu. Akh,karena gumaman ku yang tidak berhenti aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku telah sampai di depan kelas 2-A.. Zreetttt ku buka pintu dan Gyaaaaaaa..teriakku terkejut

Kulihat seorang laki laki jatuh akibat sebuah pukulan dari seorang laki laki yang…ku kenal…laki laki bermata onyx..berambut biru raven yang berbentuk aneh seperti pantat ayam..mata yang tidak pernah berubah selalu dingin,dan seringai kecilnya yang bagaikan senyuman licik iblis.. dialah Sasuke Uchiha laki laki yang mebuatku jatuh cinta padanya

Was wes wos.. suara seluruh kelas yang sedang membicarakan kejadian tersebut.. tapi itu semua tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke

"Masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk menantangku!" ucap sang onyx sambil meninju meja yang da di sampingnya.. aku benar benar terkejut dengan dirinya yang tak bisa…_Tunggu dia berbalik dan menatapku dan..mengabaikanku? Sasuke..dia mengabaikanku?_

Sasuke telah berubah… aku dan Sasuke bertemu saat kami SD di sebuah dojo di kuil Konoha dekat rumah..

"aku yang menang!" (Sakura)

"kau curang" (Sasuke)

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" (SENSEI).aku sengaja menulis kata sensei dengan huruf besar agar dapat ditekankan kalau sensei disini sangat galak,,misalnya kayak Tsunade…PLETAKK..hwahhh Tsunade-sama marah..Gomen Tsunade-sama *sambil membungkuk dan 1…2…3.. kaburrrrr*.. Gak lucu kata salah satu author senior dengan senyuman sinisnya…Cuekk aja..lagi siapa bilang ini lucu..Ok aku lanjutkan ceritantya

Tapi semenjak kami bertemu kembali..Sasuke..tak pernah mempedulikanku lagi…Sasuke…apakah alas an mu menghindariku karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu..?

_**Flash**_ _**back**_

Ruang ganti pria

"Dasar guru! Tak seharusnya dia menghukum kita dengan membersihkan tempat diluar dojo" ucap seorang laki laki raven dengan nada yang tinggi atau bisa di bilang dengan nada yang lumayan marah

"Kenapa aku harus membersihkan lantai rumahku sendiri,dasar perak mesum!" lanjut perkataan laki laki onyx itu.. kalian pasti tahu kan yang dimaksud Perak Mesum oleh sasuke? Yeah BINGO siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake yang bekerja sebagai guru mesum yang sangat menggilai Icha Icha Paradise..

Menurut kalian sudah berapa murid yang menjadi korban kemesuman dia?

Ruang ganti wanita

"Karena perkataan mu aneh,aku jadi kena getahnya juga" ucapku sambil membuka baju latihan..

"kau juga tertawa kan?" sela Sasuke

"_Bagian bawah Kakashi juga tak ada rambutnya loh"_

'_Wkkwkwkwkwk…hwahhh"_

Ingat Sakura yang menjdi blushing mengingat kejadian tadi

"Huh pria memang suka bicara sembarangan" sambil mencari baju seragamnya yang ada di dalam locker

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah malas dan kesal yang di sebabkan ucapan sakura tadi.. Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam,lalu sang bungsu Uchiha itu melanjutkan bicaranya untuk memecahkan kesunyian karena sejak tadi mereka hanya terdiam

"oh iya,aku dengar Gaara yang ada dikelasmu berkencan dengan guru"

Singgggg

Ucapan Sasuke membuat suasana menjadi kembali hening…

"HAH? BOHONG! GAARA YANG SERIUS ITU…TIDAK MUNGKIN" sumpah demi bumi? Sakura sama sekali tidak mempercayai kata kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke..Sasuke yang menyadari dan menjawab keterkejutan Sakura dengan senyuman atau lebih tepat nya seringai setan… Tuhan apa Sasuke tidk bisa berseringai baik atau apalah,why harus seringai mesum atau licik terus? Brukkk ini sudah takdir baka ! *sasuke mendorong ku jatuh,* Kyaa Sasuke-kun maav..

"benar kok..memang nya kenapa? Apa kau berpikir yang macam macam?" Seringai nya mebuat Sakura menyadari akan hal itu

"Bukan begitu…! i..ini sungguh dugaan. Aaku jadi terkejut !" jawab Sakura yang menjadi sangat terkejut.. tanpa ia sadari bahwa laki laki yang ia anggap berada di ruang gantinya kini mulai memasuki ruang ganti wanita

"hmmm begitu ya.. Jika aku melakukan hal ini,apa kau akan terkejut..?" sang Uchiha kini telah memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang. Spontan Sakura terkejut karna belum selesai mengancingi baju nya Sasuke telah berada di belakang dan memeluknya.

"eh..GYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. JANGAN KEMARI !" Ucap Sakura yang terkejut dan wajah yang awalnya putih kini berganti dengan wajah yang yang sangat panas dan menampakkan garis garis merah atau yang biasa disebut blushing yang membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus..

Sakura POV

Aku bisa merasakan nafas nya yang berada di telinga ku yang membuatku bersemu merah..Merasakan degup jantung nya yang berdetak dengan cepat..Merasakan betapa tinggi dan hangatnya dekapannya di belakang tubuh ku.. Melihat tangannya yang begitu besar dan kekar mengunci pinggang ku agar tidak kabur..sikap yang ia lakukan sekarang telah membuat hati dan tubuh ku menjadi panas.. Bodoh kenapa tubuh ku sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya..TUhan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada ku..?

"Sakura ayo kita bercinta.." ucapan Sasuke kini berubah menjadi sebuah racun yang semakin membuat Sakura terkejut .

"eh bicara apa kau.." Berontak apa daya wanita akan selalu kalah dalam hal ini..Berontak pun tetap akan membawanya kepada hal yang tidak di inginkan oleh perempuan yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah untuk melakukannya untuk Memuaskan nafsu lelaki

"Aku ingin melakukannya dengan mu,apa tidak boleh..?" Ucapan dan situasi ini membuat Sakura makin tidak berdaya..

Deg Deg Deg

Sakura menyadari kalau sekarang jantung nya semakin berdegub kencang,tubuh yang menginginkan kehangatan di malam yang dingin,menginginkan ciuman yang dapat membuat dirinya merasakan suatu sensasi.. lalu ia menengok ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah menatap nya tajam.. tatapan tajam tapi tersirat suatu kelembutan didalamnya..

Deg Deg deg

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan keingingan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan laki laki itu.. dan dari bibir ranum itu keluarlah lakimat "..Baiklah" yang bisa diartikan tidak menolak..

Sakura POV

Aneh.. padahal kami tidak berpacaran..tapi aku tidak keberatan disentuh oleh aku tak mengerti,tapi aku merasa ini adalah hal yang normal

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap kearahnya

Perlahan Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura,yang pada awalnya biasa kini menjadi ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan

"sSasu-hmmmp" ucap Sakua yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata kata nya karena sasuke terus melumat sasuke yang bergerak dengan cepat membuat Sakura semakin melemah..

Dengan beraninya Sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuh sakura yang tangan kiri nya sedangkan tangan kanan nya sedang menahan Sakura di lantai yang menjelajahi tubuh itu,ia mulai membuka seragam Sakura..ia sangat beruntung karna seragam sakura belum terkancingi sehingga memudah kannya untuk menulusuri nya dengan lidah.

"aaaaaaaaaah,Sa..Suke.." desahan yang mulai dikeluarkan Sakura saat Sasuke kembali pada leher dan menjilati leher jenjang nya lalu menggigit nya dengan lembut membuat sang gadis teriak tertahan dan membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah'

Lalu ia lepas seragam Sakura membuang nya ke segala arah,mencoba membuka pengait bra yang menurutnya susah dan terlepaslah semua bahan termasuk bra dari tubuh atas Sakura. Ia meremas remas payudara besar Sakura yang putih mulus,kenyal,dengan puting di tengah yang berwarna pink dengan tangan kirinya.

Tangan kanannya mulai berjalan ke rok seragamnya yang lumayan pendek,mengelus-elus paha putih nya dan berlanjut ke selangkangan Sakura yang tertupi oleh celana dalam hitam yang sudah basah. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai dan berkata "Ternyata kau telah terangsang ya,Sakura".Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya karna sibuk mengeluarkan desahan surga nya. Dengan cepat Sasuke lepaskan celana dalam Sakura karna ia semakin terbakar oleh hawa nafsunya yang semakin bergairah.

Ia masukkan jari tengah nya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Dan memainkannya di vagina itu.

"Ahhh..Sa-ssukeeee..."Sakura mendesah menyebutkan nama Sasuke saat Sakura merasakan suatu sensasi yang belum pernah ia dapat dan rasakan.

"Kau semakin basah saja,Sakura" ucapnya menggoda..

"Uhh...Ssa-su-kee.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan semua sensasi nikmat yang telah dilakukan Sasuke membuatnya menyukainya.

Entah perasaan atau nafsu apa yang membuatnya menginginkan sensasi lebih dan membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan duniawi berkali kali.

"Sentuh dan buat aku merasakan sensasi duniawi yang sangat nikmat,Sasuke.." desah Sakura sambil meremas rambut raven Uchiha itu.

Sauke menyeringai untuk sekian kalinya.

"aku pasti akan memberikanmu sebuah kenikmatan yang akan terus kau rasakan jika bersamaku" kata Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir ranum Sakura.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku.." ia masukkan lagi satu jari ke dalam vagina Sakura menggerak gerakkannya secara perlahan.

"Aghhh,ka-u i..ukh..ngin ppa Ssa-sukhee akhh"

"Hmmm,aku ingin kau melepaskan bajuku sekarang jika kau menginginkan lebih.." perintah Sasuke.

Dan benar Sakura melakukannya. Dengan tangan yang terus gemetaran akibat rangsangan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke,Ia membuka kemeja sekolah,membukakan satu persatu kancing nya. Tapi tangannya berhenti pada kancing ke empat saat dia mulai merasakan Sang Uchiha menambah satu jari lagi ke vaginanya dan menggerakkannya.

"Ssa-sukee..Unghhh..." desah Sakura menyebutkan Sasuke kesekian kalinya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya membuat nafsu nya semakin bergairah. Lalu ia tambah irama gerak jari jarinya semakin cepat menelusuri vagina Sakura dan Membuat Sakura terus mendesah..mengerang..mendesah..menggeliat di atas lantai yang awalnya terasa dingin kini terasa hangat.

"akh.. Ssa-sukee.. Aku..aku..su-dahh ti-dak.." ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya oleh Sasuke.

"Belum! Belum Sakura,aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melepaskan nya sebelum kau mengelus-elus penis ku yang telah menonjol ini.." ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura,mengiring Tangan mulus itu menuju ke penis yang menonjol itu.

"Raba ini Sakura" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurutinya. Ia elus penis itu dengan lembut.

"Ohh,bagus Sakura" Sasuke mulai menggerakkan lagi jari jarinya yang sempat ia hentikan.

"Ssa-suke..ku..mo-hhon..aa-ku.."Sakura sudah tidak bisa lebih lama menahannya dan tak beberapa lama tubuhnya mulai mengejang mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengeluh panjang. Membuat jari jari Sasuke basah dengan cairan tersebut.

"hmm,kau benar benar jahat Sakura" ia keluarkan jari jarinya dari vagina tersebut,memasukkan ke dalam mulut dan menjilatinya dengan nikmat.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium Sakura dan angkat kedua kaki Sakura dan meletakkan di bahu nya. Ia keluarkan lidah yang penuh dengan saliva Sakura menuju ke vagina Sakura yang masih basah karna cairan yabg ia keluarkan dan menelusuri setiap lekuk yang ada dan membuat sang pemilik semakin keras.

Sakura mendesah kencang saat dia ,erasakan kalau vaginanya telah dimasuki oleh bendah yang lembut dan menelusuri vagina yang panjang?

Sasuke terus memainkan lidahnya keluar masuk berputar putar ke dalam vagina Sakura sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendapatkan klimaks untuk kedua mulut Sasuke dengan cairan nya. Dengan lahapnya Sasuke menelan semua cairan itu.

"Kau benar benar manis Sakura." ucap Sasuke tersenyum dan melihat Sakura terengah engah.

"Sakura,apa kau menginginkan kenikmatan lebih dari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan menggoda dan seringai licik di wajah nya.

"ya..tentu aku mau." Jawab Sakura Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bilang pada ku jika kau merasa sakit agar aku bisa menghentikannya." bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan..! Jangan berhenti,teruskan saja,Sasuke.. Aku menginginkannya" sakura menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke untuk meyakinkannya kalau dia tidak akan mereka berdua hanyut dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke sibuk membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penis besar yang menjadi kebanggannya. "unhh" Sakura meringis dan mengeluarkan butiran kristal dari ujung matanya.

Sasuke berusaha memasukkan penis seutuhnya ke dalam vagina aksinya berhenti ketika ia merasa ada selaput yang menghalanginya. Lalu dengan satu hentakkan ia menerobos masuk dan memaksa untuk menghancurkan penghalang tersebut dan kini seluruh penisnya telah berada di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Sakura. Ia belai rambut pink Sakura. "Tatap aku saat aku melakukannya" perintah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura sambil menahan perih dan sakit. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke ketika penis itu mulai bergerak pelan dan perlahan. Dan mencakar punggung Sasuke saat Sasuke menambah temponya pada gerakannya

Suara desahan Sakura semakin lama semakin keras sama seperti suara erangan yang ia keluarkan. Sensasi sensasi ini kini membuat pertahananya semakin melemah dan ia menutup mata karna pasrah pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sa-sa kura" desah Sasuke yang juga merasakan kenikmatan surgawi yang menghampirinya. Vagina yang lembab itu menjepit jepit,menarik penisnya Dan semakin erat saat penis Sasuke menyentuh titik dimana Sakura menyebutkan namanya.

Lalu ia melihat kedua payudara besar Sakura sedang menganggur membuatnya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Tangan mulai memanjakan payudara milik kedua payudara itu kembali mengencang dan Sasuke melumat nya dengan lahap.

"Ssa-suke..aku...ak.." tubuh Sakura kembali mengejang saat ia merasakan saat puncak kenikmatan surgawi akan tercapai. Sasuke yang mendengarnya kini menerjang kembali titik kelemahan Sakura secara bertubi tubi. Dan cairan hangat kini telah membasahi penis Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum mencapai kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sakura tetap melanjutkan mengeluarkan memasukkan penisnya di dalam vagina Sakura.

Lalu ia pejamkan mata onyx nya saat dia merasakan kalau cairan yang selama ini bersembunyi akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia keluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sakura dan mengeluarkan cairan itu di luar..

crottt creettt croottt

cairan itu keluar membasahi tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke..?" panggil Sakura dengan heran.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu hamil Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai kepuasannya.

"Arigatou Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua tertidur..

Esoknya,

"TIDAK! Aku bilang tidak Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi!"

" Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Karena walaupun kemarin kau melakukannya dengan lembut tapi tetap terasa sakit"

Sasuke terkejut dan menatap Sakura yang blushing

_Bukannya kemarin kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti,Sakura_

"Hari ini aku benar benar akan melakukannya dengan lembut,Sakura"ucap Sasuke sambil mencium leher jenjang Sakura

Yang kedua kalinya melakukan "H"

"Sakura,kau tidak apa apa?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata Onyxnya.

Kaa akh

"Ng.." hanya desahan itu yang bisa di keluarkan Sakura.

Setelah itu Sakura Pindah. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu mengucapkan "Sayonara".

"Sakura,tolong kembalikan ini ke semuanya!" Panggil seorang guru sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Baik,Asuma-sensei"

_deg Sasuke. nama pemilik buku itu._

"Ino sebentar ya. Aku membagikan ini dulu."

"iya aku akan menunggumu."

lalu ia beranikan diri melangkah ke depan menuju sang pemilik buku,Sasuke.

"hei,hari ini ayo kita main" ucap seorang gadis berkacamata pada Sasuke.

Ia selalu dikelilingi para gadis

"Sasuke ini" panggilku sambil menyerahkan buku ini padanya.

Sejak kapan ia dekat dengan para gadis..?

Pats

"Terima kasih" jawabnya lalu langsung ia balikkan wajah nya dari Sakura.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan!" tanya gadis hanya tertawa menjwabnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya..

"Sikap macam apa itu! Orang itu sudah berubah ya! Ia bahkan tak melihatku?" ucap Sakura dengan death glare-nya.. Aura nya kini berubah menjadi hitam.

"Sasuke sekarang suka main perempuan. Ia juga suka berkelahi." ucap Ino yang sedari tadi merasakan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"apa.?"

"sejak masuk SMA dia terkenal suka merebut pacar orang lain. Dia terus saja main main dengan perempuan. Temanku saja sudah melakukannya dengannya. Penampilannya memang seperti itu. Padahal waktu SMP aku kira dia hanyalah anak liar saja." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura POV

...Apa..Dia menjadi seperti itu. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Bagi Sasuke hanyalah hal yang biasa.. Lalu kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu di hadapan orang lain. Sedangkan wajahku saja tak dilihatnya. Apakah ia membenciku..?

The Secret Room

Ruangan ini tidak berubah sejak Sakura tinggalkan.. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat bermain dan bersembunyi Sakura dan Sasuke. Ruangan yang bercat biru langit di hiasi dengan sejejeran lukisan lama,alat bermain masa kecil. Lalu pandangan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat tulisan tebal berwarna putih di dinding ruangan itu.

**Sasuke & sakura akan terus bersama selamanya**

Ternyata tulisan itu masih ada ya. Aku kira sudah di hapus oleh merindukan sikapnya yang seperti dulu..Sasuke aku ingin memahami perasaan mu

End Sakura POV

"Sasuke..tugas piket sudah ku kerjakan kau bangun,karna sekolah akan segera ditutup"ucap Sakura yang berbicara dengan Sasuke yang tertidur diatas ranjang uks

1..masih sabar

2..masih tetap sabar

3..mengeluarkan amarah

Brukk

"Aowww,Baka apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Sasuke dengan death glare nya yang menahan kesakitan karena tubuhnya ku tindih

"KENAPA..KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU?KENAPA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK RAMAH LAGI PADAKU SEPERTI DULU..BUKANKAH KITA TEMAN?" jawabku sambil berteriak padanya yang sama sekali tidak Sakura sadari kalau air mata nya kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya juga baju Sasuke yang ia tindih

"TEMAN?"

Sasuke menarik leher Sakura dan ciuman lembut seperti dulu tapi ciuman kasar yang membuat mencoba melepaskan ciuman tapi usaha nya sia sia karena tenaga Sasuke begitu kuat. Ciuman ini benar benar menyakitkan bagi hanya ingin berciuman dengan laki laki yang sifatnya telah ia kenal sedari dulu bkan dengan laki laki yang sifatnya telah berubah.

PLAKK!

Sakura menampar keras Sasuke hingga Sasuke berubah menjadi diam,Lalu Sakura berdiri dan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ? KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU SEPERTI INI../KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU SEPERTI INI?AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG BERUBAH DRASTIS!AKU..AKU..BERHARAP KEMBALI KE KOTA INI BISA MELIHATMU DAN MENGATAKN KALAU AKU APA YANG KU DAPAT.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena air matanya terus mengalir..Begitu terbalik tidak sesuai harapannya..

Sasuke yang mendengar rintihan Sakura mulai mendekati Sakura dan tidask bisa menolak karena ia begitu ingin dipeluk oleh laki laki yang telah merenggut mahkotanya merebut hatiny.

"Kau yang salah,aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku juga merasakan pindah tanpa memberitahuku..kau pergi tahu aku ingin bilang Aishiteru Sakura.."Sakura yang terus menangis kini terdiam dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya

"apa yang kau bilang?"

"ai..aishiteru Sakura..Aishiteru.." jawab Sasuke mempererat dekapannya.

"Aishiteru Sasuke..maav aku tidak aku takut kau tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi.."

"tidak senang karena kau telah jika kau pergi lagi beritahu aku dan ajak aku bersamamu"

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mereka berdua lembut di bawah sinar indah matahari yang kini terbenam..Sekarang mereka telah menemukan cintanya..semoga cintanya bisa bersama selamanya..Selamanya

Horeee akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai..aku berharap author bisa nerima ini..aku berterima kasih sama teman teman ku yang mendukungku.. aku minta maav jika akhir ceritanya benar benar ngegantung..hanya itu yang bisa aku mohon Bantuannya untuk mengomentari hasilku ini.. arigatou.. Don't forget for review


End file.
